Remember the Saints
Remember the Saints is a standalone Zombies game by EternalBlaze. The game combines Call of Duty's Zombies game mode with the third-person sandbox game, Saint's Row: The Third. Overview The game will feature various locations from Steelport in Saint's Row: The Third as maps. The players will control characters from the game in first person. The basic goal of the game is to survive, like in older Zombies maps in Call of Duty. There are major easter eggs in each map, but there is no story connecting each map. 'Maps' DLC maps are listed below and also available to download. *'Saint's HQ' - Originally a penthouse owned by the Morningstar, the Saints immediately took it over upon their arrival in Steelport. It served as the Saint's main crib throughout their stay in the city. *'Loren's Tower' - A large business tower owned by Phillipe Loren, the boss of the Morningstar gang. It was where the Saints killed Loren himself and gained a new homie, a scientist named Oleg Kinlov. *'3 Count Casino' - Owned by the notorious Luchadores, led by pro Murderbrawler Killbane, the 3 Count was a major source of income for the green colored gang. It is eventually taken as another crib by the Saint's. *'Burns Hill Reactors' - This was an abandoned power plant in Steelport used by a cyber hacker group known as the Deckers, led by British hacker Matt Miller to store Decker trchnology. 'Playable Characters' 'Default Characters' Players are able to choose their characters before entering a game. Characters cannot be used by more than one player. *'The Protagonist' - The playable character in Saint's Row: The Third. Uses the default male model from the game. *'Johnny Gat' - The Protagonist's original second-in-command before he was killed while he, the Protagonist, and Shaundi attempted to escape execution on a Syndicate owned plane. *'Pierce Washington' - The Saints' second-in-command (after the death of Johnny Gat), next to the Protagonist. Pierce helps the Protagonist get used to Steelport upon the Saints' arrival and helps throughout their stay in the city. *'Shaundi' - Another main Saint who accompanies the Protagonist and Pierce as they try to oust the Syndicate from Steelport. She is the gang's top lieutenant. *'Kinzie Kensington' - One of the allies of the Saints, Kinzie is a former FBI agent and excellent hacker. She assists the Protagonist in fighting the Deckers and Matt Miller. *'Zimos' - The oldest, yet most successful pimp in Steelport, Zimos joins the Saints in their battle against the Syndicate, focusing more on the Morningstar, where he competes with his rivals, Viola and Kiki DeWynter. *'Angel' - Angel De La Muerte was a former Luchador and Killbane's tag team partner before the latter unmasked Angel, the ultimate shame a Luchador can feel. Angel joins with the Saints to help the Protagonist fight the Luchadores. *'Saint Male' - A random male Saint. Has no in-game lines and a randomized appearance based on Saint NPCs. *'Saint Female' - A random female Saint. Has no in-game lines and a randomized appearance based on Saint NPCs. 'Perk-a-Colas' Perk-a-Colas are featured in the game as well. While they have the same effects as the perks from the Call of Duty series, they have different names. Some perk names reference to Saint's Row: The Third. *'Saint's Flow' - PhD Flopper equivalent *'Luchador Protein Shake' - Speed Cola equivalent *'http://quickrevive.die' - Quick Revive equivalent *'Mourning Star' - Juggernog equivalent *'STAGGERING Whiskey' - Deadshot Daiquiri equivalent *'Friendly Fire' - Double Tap equivalent *'Cheat Chew' - Mule Kick equivalent *'Whatitmeanstome' - Tombstone equivalent 'Game DLC' The DLC available for the game varies from maps, characters, weapons, etc. Character Packs= 'Enemies Pack' *'Phillipe Loren' - The leader of the Morningstar. *'Eddie "Killbane" Pryor' - The leader of the Luchadores. *'Matt Miller' - The leader of the Deckers. *'Viola DeWynter' - Originally one of Loren's advisors before the death of her twin sister, thus defecting to the Saints. *'Cyrus Temple' - The commander of STAG. *'Kia' - Temple's second-in-command. *'Josh Birk' - An aspiring actor and TV star. *'Nyte Blayde' - Birk's character who represents STAG. 'Nostalgia Pack' *'Aisha (SR2)' - A Saint, musician, and Johnny Gat's lover. *'Carlos Mendoza (SR2)' - An inmate that helps the Protagonist escape prison. *'Maero (SR2)' - The leader of the Brotherhood. *'The General (SR2)' - The leader of the Sons of Samedi. *'Shojo Akuji (SR2)' - The leader of Ronin. *'Dane Vogel (SR2)' - The leader of the Ultor Corporation, a clothing line. and ally of the Saints. *'Troy Bradshaw (SR2)' - An cop who worked undercover against the Saints. 'Mascot Pack' *'Saint's Flow' - The mascot for the Saint's energy drink, Saint's Flow. *'Animals' - Various characters from Saint's Row: The Third seen in giant neon animal costumes. *'Hot Dog Suit' - A character in a Hot Dog Suit. 'Minions Pack' *'Deckers' - Fight as various randomized Deckers. *'Luchadores' - Fight as various randomized Luchadores. *'Morningstar' - Fight as various randomized Morningstar. *'STAG' - Fight as various randomized STAG members. *'Gimps and Hos' - Fight as various randomized gimps and hos. |-| Map Packs= 'Crib Pack' *'Safeword' - Originally a BDSM club owned by the DeWynter sisters and the place where Zimos was held captive until rescued by the Saints. *'Angel's Gym' - The old torn gym owned by Angel De La Muerte, where he lives and trains every day. *'Shaundi's Ex's Apartment' - Title says it all. It also includes other places on the same street. *'Kinzie's Warehouse' - An old warehouse owned by the Morningstar which became Kinzie Kensington's hideout after she was rescued. *'Airplane Hangar' - An abandoned airplane hangar at an airport. |-| Weapon Packs= 'Deep Penetration Pack' *'The Penetrator' - A baseball bat covered by a giant purple dildo on it. Effective at close and some medium ranges. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Non-Canon Category:Video Games